


[Podfic] Paranoia

by dodificus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it paranoia if something was actually out to get him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9118) by Speranza. 



**Length:** 1:45:10

 **File Size:** 114 MB (mp3) | 98 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/paranoia.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/paranoia.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted September 2nd 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/46760.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
